Afterlife
by OthilaOdal
Summary: 'I'm sure that you know what would happen if you marry her' 'Yes the Sohma clan will be mine' Akito deals with the retorts of the elite of the Sohma clan but she can't prepare for the treachery of her lover, Shigure. CHAPTER 2 IS UP. lemon is inevitable
1. Chapter 1: Winds of Change

**Author's Notes:** I've been meaning to write a post-manga fic revolving around the older Jyunishi for quite some time now. I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I'll try to make the updates fast.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.

It had been a couple of weeks since the curse broke and Akito was finding it tiresome to be dealing with the sudden change. Although her newly found kindness and compassion for the Jyunishi was pretty much coming out naturally, she afterall never really hated them, it was difficult to keep her anger in check at times, what with the very maids in the house being against her sudden change of the Sohma traditions. And when all was said and done her compassion for the Jyunishi was also one-sided.

The first thing she had to deal with, though, was the rather harsh uproar that arose when the elders who were not aware of her, until recently, carefully guarded secret had finally found out.

'IT CANNOT BE ALLOWED! A WOMAN LEADING THE CLAN?' The elite, or so-called chosen families, whined and complained for hours in the Sohma main hall once she had officially confirmed that the rumors were true. Akito sat at the front; in a fruisode wearing her secret with pride and fear, listening to them talk about how she would take their clan to its doom. Shigure sat across the hall with his parents on one side and Hatori on the other, smiling beamingly at her. He was clearly enjoying this. It made her want to get up and slap him across the face but she knew he wasn't enjoying her embarrassment or her struggle but theirs. He was finding it fun to see their reaction and was probably wondering what she had in mind.

'Give the woman a chance!' someone said.

'We need to find someone more suited.' Yuki's mother interrupted. 'My son should be in her place. He could do a better job. We should list down candidates and call a vote.'

Akito had expected this. Now that they had found the leader's weakness they were swarming like vultures to sacrifice their children and fulfill their greed.

'I can't believe Akira-sama left us with this!' Akito heard someone say.

Akito felt her fist automatically clench and she had to put all her strength into stopping herself from getting up, scouting for the person who had said that and punching them till no one recognized their face.

Akito got up and stared down at them. Shigure and Hatori sat up straight. Shigure had been waiting for this. The smile on his face disappeared. Akito avoided looking at him when she said what she said next. The room went silent and focused on Akito. After all, even with this upheaval Akito still pulled all the strings. They needed to see if their words had atleast made an effect on her. She felt relief at that moment. She felt glad that she atleast still has a little effect on them.

'While I understand your anger and worry I would like it if you think about this for a while.' She started. Her voice sounded odd to Hatori. It had the humility of a young girl but the confidence of a Queen. 'So far I have fulfilled your wishes and run the Sohma family as per the traditions. Things are going to change around this place. And many of you might be against that. Hence, I think you can continue living as you wish. But do bear in mind that matters regarding my consent or requiring my attention will be dealt with by me and me alone and not by the Sohma traditions or the effect of your status in this clan. As for being an unworthy leader to this clan, my apologies but you're going to have to look for a bigger loophole. The documents making me the legal heir to the clan clearly state my gender and have the necessary signatures.'

There was a gasp of surprise within the room. Akito let them have a moment before adding with a very slight hint of bitterness that only Shigure and Hatori knew well, 'I suppose you should start reading what you sign and not just leave everything to Akira-sama. If any of you have a problem with my authority, please feel free to leave the clan and live outside as you please.'

Shigure was no longer able to help it by that point and let out a little chuckle. Akito had done her homework. 'That's my girl.' He thought. She knew they wouldn't leave the clan even if their leader was a woman. They were having a good life here with luxuries and statuses aplenty. They couldn't leave this behind. All they could do was spark rumors and tackling them would be hectic but entertaining nonetheless for both Akito and Shigure.

Shigure's father, who up until now had been unusually silent, got up and expressed his approval of Akito. Shigure wondered how much easier it'd be if his father wasn't alive or if he didn't have one at all. His mother turned to look at him, worry in her eyes. He smiled at her.

'Don't worry.' He said. 'I can handle this.'

Hatori followed suit with Shgiure's father. Shigure suddenly realized Hatori's position in the hall. Since, Hatori's father had passed away it was up to Hatori to make decisions for his family of one. Shigure had smiled up at him. Hatori had always thought of Akito as his little sister, ever since they were actually little.

'His kindness really knows no bounds.' Shigure thought to himself.

Akito had flinched a little on hearing Hatori's approval. After all the suffering she had caused him he was still willing to live within the estate and what's more approves of her? She had felt herself go a little weak in the knees. She had been afraid to look him in the eye ever since the last time they had been in the same room, which was when she had gathered the Jyunishi for the last time, but she did look in his general direction and noticed Shigure taking his leave.

'As usual', she thought. 'He leaves as soon as it stops being entertaining.

Shigure sat on the porch, entertaining himself by watching the flowers in the garden sway.

'The winds of change', he thought to himself.

He lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag. This was getting exciting. Even though when they were young Shigure had always talked to Ha-san about how he'd like it if he grew up got married to Akito and lived in the countryside somewhere writing his novels with Aya and Ha-san as neighbors, Shigure was finding this rather fun.

'You were quick to leave.' A much too familiar voice brought Shigure back to the pungent smell of the current situation.

'I know what's going to happen next' , he said. 'the few of those who pity her or are sick of the Sohma traditions themselves will show their support and the large number against her will reluctantly follow, with hopes to get on her good side and find some other way to dethrone her.'

'Still, you should've stayed. She might need help.' Hatori replied.

'Then she'll ask for me.'

Shigure lit another stick for Hatori and passed it to him.

'I'm quite surprised that you decided to stay, Ha-san.' Shigure changed the subject.

'I have things to stay for.'

'Is that so? Pray tell, what are they?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Shigure. You know very well why I'm still here.'

'Could it be that you're staying behind to dethrone Akito yourself?'

'Sometimes it's difficult not to slap you.' Hatori retorted. He couldn't believe how dumb Shigure acted sometimes. No no. He wasn't being dumb he simply wanted to hear him say it. 'I'm sticking around because I'm almost 30, I've gotten used to this and clearly our little dream of you, me and Aya living in the countryside isn't going to come true. Aya has his business to handle. I'm planning on getting a proper job in the hospital and you're here with Akito. We've planted our roots here. It's best not to leave. But I was wondering what're you going to do? Roll around in the house and get fat?'

Shigure burst into laughter. 'I hope not. No, I'm thinking of helping Akito handle the Sohma businesses. And with this new change in tradition, I might have to take on a lot.'

Hatori thought of the several changes that could be brought about within the family. 'I do hope however that I get to get back to writing. I enjoyed it.' Shigure added.

'Speaking of Aya', Hatori inquired. 'Wasn't he supposed to be here with his mother?'

'Ah you know how Aya is! He can't care less about these things. Plus, I think his mother is glad he's not here. I think she spoke of Yuki when she said 'my son can do a better job'.'

'Do you think Yuki can handle it?'

'The Sohma family?' Shigure found it absurd to even be thinking about the possibility. 'He can, but then I'm sure he doesn't want to.'

By this time there were several people exiting the Sohma main hall, whispering to each other while they left. Few had worried looks on their faces while most looked offended.

Shigure's mother spotted the two and walked up towards them.

Shigure watched as Hatori straightened up and greeted his mother. She returned the greeting and then turned to look at Shigure.

'Your father wants to you to have dinner with us tonight.' She said.

'Is that so?' A smile spread across his face. He knew just what this was about. 'Then it's my treat. Let's eat out.'

Shigure got up and stretched. Hatori wondered why he or his parents were suddenly bothering with each other after so long.

'Sorry, Ha-san', Shigure interrupted his thoughts. 'looks like I'm going to have to take my leave now. Say hello to Akito for me. Tell her I might come home late.'

And with that he left. The final statement sounded odd to Hatori.

'I better get used to it.' He said to himself. Afterall, Shigure was now living in the main house, right next door to Hatori himself. Akito and Shigure weren't living in the same room though. Shigure had gotten his own room right next to hers. He had said something about not wanting to spark unnecessary rumors so soon after she had dropped the big I-am-a-woman bomb on the Sohma family. The rumors would be true though. They were together. But Hatori was sure those weren't the rumors Shigure had in mind. He was glad though that they were being slow about things. He had been afraid Shigure would jump right to marriage but he was glad his cousin wasn't that desperate or that big an idiot.

'Akito has a lot on her plate', Shigure had said. 'and she's still young. She's got lots to do and I'd like it if she does what she wants.'

He had been right and Hatori couldn't agree more.

'Hatori?' He heard a frail feminine voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw Akito standing in the doorway, eyes lowered to the ground, shuffling her feet like a child.

'No sorry. Hatori-san', she corrected herself much to Hatori's surprise. 'You know you can leave. Infact, you should.'

'What's this?' Hatori thought to himself. 'She wants me to leave so she can feel like she's being punished?' It reminded him of a certain one of his best friends who was here not too long ago who panics when he doesn't scold the guy for being wrong. He sighed wondering if he was the only grown up in the Sohma clan.

'I know I can. But I wish to stay. I have much to stay for.' He replied.

She walked out onto the porch keeping a distance from him, still not looking right at him.

'Can I know why you wish to stay?

'Akito-san, look at me.' He said. He needed to clear this tension. Even though she had been the source of much pain to him he couldn't stand watching her struggle like this. And he had to keep them together. The older Jyunishi were people even the old conscienceless Akito trusted. And right now she needed people to trust. Moreover, she was Shigure's girlfriend and he didn't want tension between him and his best friend's lover. That's not what any of the three best friends wanted.

Akito looked up although confused by his request and feeling, for the first time in ages, small in his presence.

'You have made several mistakes in the past but I really do not wish to punish you for things long gone. It's alright that it turned out this way. You know your mistakes and you know how to make amends. Turning my back on you now won't do you or me any good.'

'It would do me good. I'd get what I deserve.'

'What you deserve is different from what you need. To be quite frank with you, I do not wish to be the executioner. And I do not wish to punish you like a child. You're 21 years old now Akito fix things for yourself. And like I said I have much to stay for.'

Akito felt a pang in her chest. He was being too kind to her, thinking about what she needed as opposed to what he needed. Momiji's words ran through her mind again. 'Cherish them.' He had said. She had every intention of doing so but for now in this very moment she was finding herself weak in his presence. She wondered for a second about how close he and Shigure were. She forcibly steered her thoughts from that direction. She didn't want to think about it but it had already managed to bring tears to her eyes, fast tears running down her face.

He placed his hand on her back.

'If you'd like to, you can think of me staying here as a punishment. Isn't that something like what Shigure would do?' He smiled at her.

She thought about the last statement and looked up at him surprised.

'Yes' she said, a weak smile working its way onto her face. 'Yes Shigure is cruel enough to do something like that.'

Hatori laughed a little. 'Not cruel Akito-san. He's childish enough.'

She had never seen him laugh before. She marveled at it. Suddenly, she wanted to see more of it. She wanted to make him laugh.

'Speaking of Shigure, where is he?' she asked wiping away her tears not wanting them to dampen his good mood.

'He took his parents out for dinner. Told me to say hello to you and tell you that he'll be home late.'

He walked back to the edge of the porch looking at the garden.

'Y'know, Akito-san, when you were just born, I thought of you as my little sister.'

Akito's eyes widened. She hadn't known what it was like to have an actual family besides a father, although, she was constantly surrounded by hers.

'It became harder to think of you that way, what with the curse and you being God and everything.'

Akito slightly panicked. She didn't want him to start thinking about that. She wanted to somehow lessen the gap between them.

'Then I can call you Hatori-ni?' she asked.

Hatori felt his features soften. She was really just a child.

'Call me whatever you like', he replied. 'Hari-ni would be nicer though.'

Akito wanted to say it out loud but she only managed to repeat it in her head.

'Hari-ni' she said to herself. 'That's nice.'

Meanwhile, Shigure sat across from his parents at a dimly lit posh restaurant. He twirled a glass in his fingers lazily wondering if he was underdressed for the place.

'I've heard rumors, Shigure', his dad said putting down his cutlery. 'I've heard of your relationship with Akito-san.'

Shigure continued watching as his fingers moved around the thin stem of the glass. A smile spread across his face. He knew word would travel fast. Afterall, he knew the Sohma maids won't be able to contain themselves once they saw the head of the household sharing a kiss with a formerly banished member of the elite out on the porch, although he hadn't planned for that effect. He genuinely liked that spot. And that spot would undoubtedly have been the first place Akito had gone to look for him, since he hadn't shown up at her little farewell banquet with the Jyunishi.

'I had thought that you were done for when Akito-san had you thrown out of the main house.' His father continued. 'But I'm glad you've regained his - I mean – her confidence. And she asked you to move back to the main house as well-'

'She didn't ask me to move there', Shigure cut in. 'We decided together.'

'Either way', his father went on, ignoring his statement. 'This is a great opportunity. I was almost glad to hear that Akito-san was a woman. This makes things a lot clearer and easier.'

Shigure looked up at his father and smiled knowingly. His mother looked tensed and worried as always, trying not to hear the conversation, wishing she had nothing to do with this.

'I'm sure, son, that you know what would happen if you marry her.' His father said, now resting his elbows on the table, leaning in and lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

'Yes', Shigure replied, eyes sparkling and smile widening. 'The Sohma clan would be mine.'

**Author's Notes:** How's that for a cliff hanger? Please do review. I'd be very grateful. [I promise :)]


	2. Chapter 2: Resolve

**Author's Notes [Just info]:** Let me explain a little about Afterlife. This is what I assume would happen after Akito finally came to her senses. The idea for Afterlife developed as a simple idea for a picture of Akito's relationship with the Mabudachi trio after the curse broke. Afterlife is about how Akito learns to live as a normal functioning member of the society, how she manages her position as the Head of the clan and how her relationship with mainly Shigure, Hatori and Ayame develops. It will deal with her relationship with the rest of the Jyunishi and Tohru as well.  
Enjoy!

Thank you for the review _LostOneLawliet_.

* * *

Akito hated waiting more than anything. No she hated knowing she was waiting. It made her feel out of control and helpless.

She felt a familiar pain her chest. It made her feel like she was suffocating. She sat up in her bed. She could not stand waiting anymore. If distractions was what she needed she would not wait for someone to bring them to her. She will go and find them for herself.

She had been lying awake in bed waiting for Shigure to come home. She didn't need to wait in his room or out in the hall. She knew she'd be able to hear him when he walked by her room to his own. She had grown accustomed to listening to his footsteps. Differentiating between the draggy casual sounds of his footsteps and the formal slight thuds of that of the others came rather easily to her, perhaps due to all the practice over the years. Hence, she had decided to stay in her own room and wait. It didn't seem like a good idea now.

She made her way to the fusuma doors leading to the hallway skillfully in the dark. She was used to the late night darkness of the Sohma house, even though she rarely ventured outside her room this late. She opened the doors just enough to pop her head out and glance down the hallway. She half hoped she would see Shigure's silhouette moving towards her. But there was nothing.

Annoyed, Akito decided, yet again, to distract herself. She stepped out making sure her steps were light so that the floor boards wouldn't creak. She pushed open the fusuma doors leading to Shigure's room and carefully stepped in.

'What a mess.' She thought to herself. But then Shigure had only just moved in a couple of weeks ago. He had moved in the very night of her final banquet. His belongings had followed him a couple of days later. She hadn't realized that he was so eager to move back. But then she had been eager too. She had wanted him to be there that very night. He had slept in her bed that night, if you could call that sleeping.

Akito stopped herself from thinking about it. It would only make her more impatient.

'Where is he?' she whispered to herself out loud standing by two towers of boxes up till her waist. The meeting with the Sohma elite, earlier today, had gone rather loud for her liking. She couldn't stand so many people standing up to her at once but it was something she was going to have to get used to. In the path she had chosen for herself there were clearly many hardships, taunts, teases and accusations to come her way.

Shigure hadn't been too happy about the path she chose. He had always wanted her to step down and 'run away with him'. He would say things like that when they were younger. But neither of them had followed through with it. Shigure could do it if he wanted to. It wouldn't affect him much. But she like Hari-ni had much to stay for. 'More like much to fix.' She thought.

She noticed a photo frame in one of the boxes and pulled it out. Wiping the dust off it carefully Akito stared at a strangely beautiful picture of Shigure, Hatori and Ayame together from their high school days. Akito's heart warmed up even though the picture shone pale and cold in the moonlight. She smiled down at their beaming faces. 'Well', she thought. 'Hari-ni isn't exactly beaming.'

She put it down and decided to look through more of Shigure's belongings. She moved towards his desk and turned on his lamplight. A leather bound book lay on the desk. She picked it up and began flipping through its contents.

Shigure maneuvered through the darkness carefully so as to avoid stumbling or making any loud noises. He didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Akito. 'If she woke up, we both won't be able to sleep.' He made up the excuse in his mind. But he knew it was just that, an excuse. Truth was, he didn't want to see her tonight. Perhaps if he had not gone for that stern boring dinner with his parents he might have still been in the mood to sneak into her room and stay up with her all night. It didn't matter what they did so long as they could be together just the two of them. Now that he had moved back in to the main house there was a lot of time for that but something about late night whispers just felt warmer to him.

He frankly did not want to think about anything warm right now. He just wanted to be on the porch outside his room, smoke and think. He needed to think his moves through. Moreover, he didn't want to be around Akito so shortly after conspiring against her. Even the drinking with his writer buddies hadn't helped take his mind off of it.

'I'm sure, son, that you know what would happen if you marry her.' His father had said.

He knew very well what he was being asked.

He pushed the fusuma doors to his room open and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Akito bent over a book at his desk. She turned to look at him, his surprise mirrored in her face. He sighed, why did he even bother to be careful?

'What're you doing Akito-san?' he smiled at her.

'I….' She trailed off. She had never looked through his belongings before even while they were growing up.

'Were you snooping through my things?' He shut the fusuma doors and moved towards her.

'I wasn't!' she said, rather loudly, getting up. 'You don't have anything of value anyway!'

'Oh good then', he took her hands in his. 'you clearly didn't find anything useful then.'

Akito wondered with a sort of child-like curiosity what it was that he thought of as 'useful'. She wanted to know where he hid the things most precious to him.

'Is there anything useful here?' she asked giving in to her curiosity.

'Ofcourse there is, Akito-san!' he replied with a smug air about him.

'Show me then.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I might have to kill you.'

She felt the end of her backbone hit against the desk while he leaned into her. Fear struck her like lightening. Her body had an automatic response to the fear and she struck Shigure across the face.

She watched in horror while he laughed and stepped backwards away from her clutching his white shirt around the waist.

'R-really….Aki….Akito?' he said between fits of laughter. 'Y-you…think…you think I'd…try to kill you?'

Akito stared at him for a while before realizing he was laughing at her for falling for a prank. She walked up to him, her feet falling lightly yet firmly onto the ground and slapped him across the face again. As she turned to leave he grabbed her around her thin waist turning her around to face him. She pushed at his shoulders.

'Let go off of me Shigure.'

'That's not what you said the other night.'

'Let go!' she demanded, raising her voice at him.

'Okay okay.' He let go off of her. She looked up at him. She didn't look angry at all. She was worried. Shigure was never this rough with her. He never treated her like a princess but always like a Queen. His teases were always subtle and smooth not crude like just now. She wondered what was wrong with him. But what bothered her was she didn't know what to do to find out. She didn't know what to say to him even if she found out. She didn't know how to be there for him. She realized she had never before even thought of being there for him.

'Are you okay?' It was the only thing she could think of saying.

'What?' he looked distant. He ran a hand through his hair and tore his eyes away from her guiltily. 'That wasn't what I thought you'd say.'

'That isn't an answer, Shigure.' She pressed on. She didn't know any other way of dealing with him but being firm. He looked down at her again now smiling a soft smile.

'Sorry, honey!' he said. 'That was a little rough wasn't it? I think I drank too much.'

She felt her cheeks change colour. He had never called her that before. She was almost tempted to hold a knife out at him and ask, 'Who are you and what have you done with Shigure Sohma?' But then she thought about it. He called her several things when making love to her. She went through the list in her head to make sure before she actually threatened him.

'Akito, Aki, Aki baby, babe, sugar, my Goddess, my child,' now that she thought about it that last one was freakishly odd. At the time it made her feel protected. He usually said the last two holding her after they finished, kissing her forehead. She mentally kicked herself for getting side tracked. What was she trying to do again?

Shigure watched her as her expressions went through every color of the spectrum in the dim light of his desk light wondering what she was thinking. He was quite taken aback but was still enjoying her liveliness so late at night.

'Was I that rough?' he took her hands in his again.

'Uh? No…I mean! Yes…..You're an idiot!' She pulled her hands away folding them and trying to keep herself on track. 'More importantly, you were supposed to be with your parents, right?'

He nodded.

'Then you went DRINKING with your parents?'

He shook his head smiling a little at her. She felt like a parent trying to catch her child lying. 'UGH! WHAT'S WITH THIS WORD, CHILD, SHOWING UP EVERYWHERE?' a voice inside her yelled at her. She was going to find it hard not to laugh next time she hears him say it.

'I ran into some writer buddies and decided to stick around for a drink….or tw-…no I'm really not sure how many.' He grinned at her sheepishly. 'But Akito-san, really, you should trust me more. How could you think that I would try to kill you? I'm seriously quite amazed you didn't just tell me to go to hell.'

'It was reflex. Nevermind that!' Akito straightened herself. 'You haven't answered me. I asked if you were okay.'

'Yes, yes.' He couldn't bother her. As much as he was enjoying her presence he needed to be by himself and clearly having her around was going to be a hassle for her. 'It's late Akito-san. You should get some rest. You're going to need your strength and we can't have you falling ill, can we?'

Akito knew he was right and she felt tired as well. Her eyes felt swollen and her head heavy. She wanted the warmth of her covers right now. She wondered where she was finding all this energy to be so hyper so late at night.

'I wanted to ask', she said, realizing what the whole point of waiting for him had been. 'Was I alright today? At the meeting, I mean, did I do alright?'

Shigure smiled at her realizing why she couldn't sleep. 'You made me proud.'

Akito felt a smile flicker across her face as he leaned in and gave her a little kiss. She could tell what he'd been doing for the past few hours. The smell of alcohol and tobacco was strong on him. She didn't mind it at all. She liked Shigure's carefree way of living his life. He never turned his back on fun.

'G'night.' she said walking out of his room.

Shigure sighed wondering if he could be any more of an idiot. 'Why am I being like this?' he thought to himself falling onto his bed. 'I need to keep myself calm.'

It was going to be a task in itself to keep himself calm. He was afraid this would happen once his father realized Akito was a woman. Now that he knew he wanted Shigure to marry her and claim the estate for himself. The fact that Shigure was already with her gave him sort of a head start. It was easy actually. Akito wouldn't say no if he proposed to her, Shigure knew that. 'Or perhaps she would.' He thought smiling. 'Perhaps, she'd be terrified of the idea.'

Either way he didn't know if he should simply tell her of his father's plan or simply turn his father down and not bother Akito with it. He had no need to take the estate for himself. He didn't want it anyway. If he had it his way, both he and Akito wouldn't be here. But since they were staying it was important to think about things like inheritance. Furthermore, the elite would be swarming with men wanting to marry Akito now. He knew the small number of people who approved of her had little to with pity or being sick of the traditions. They were happy. They were getting all they wanted but now there was a higher chance of getting something larger than what they already had. It didn't matter if they worked hard once they got it or not. Akito could do the work and they could have the rewards. If anything went wrong it would be Akito's fault but if things went smooth they'd get the praise.

Shigure wondered if he should bother Hatori with this. His chances of ever getting married to Akito seemed to be diminishing. 'Maybe I should just wait for father to pass away and then marry her….if she agrees that is.' He thought with a little chuckle. Either way he didn't want the estate.

He changed to a more comfortable position in his bed. He had had too much to drink. His thoughts trailed off and he fell into a dream.

* * *

Shigure's mother sat up in her bed. Her husband was lying next to her comfortable and asleep but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Shigure's actions over the years made sense to her. Since, Akito is a woman he had always been trying to reach out to her feminine side.

At the meeting when Shigure told her that she need not worry she had thought that Shigure really did love Akito. But she was rather undecided when Shigure didn't out right turn her husband down when he mentioned claiming the estate. It made her think that both her husband and her son were working towards the same goal.

'It's wrong!' were the only words going through her head. Shigure was playing with the poor girl's feelings like they were nothing. Being a woman herself she knew how much that would hurt. Judging by the way Akito bothered with and obsessed over Shigure when she was little, she thought Akito must really love him. Afterall, Akito had little to gain from him. He was stubborn and child-like and impossible to handle, being his mother she knew that much atleast. 'And yet she loves him.' She thought. 'And judging from the gravity of her secret who knows how much pain the poor girl has been put through?'

She couldn't allow it. She couldn't let her family manipulate Akito like this. She loved her son and her husband but she couldn't stand by and watch silently as they played around with a girl so much younger than them. Akito had no one by her side, no one to warn her except her. And that's just what she'd do. She might end up losing her family but she was sick of Shigure's stubbornness and that of her husband. This was her family and she had to do what was right for them. What mattered now was looking for the right moment to do it.

She sipped on some water from a glass on her bed-side table, heart hammering against her chest.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading. I'd be very happy if you review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Okinawa Part 1

Chapter 3: Okinawa Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the lack of updates. I got rather busy with my A Game of Thrones fandom..This chapter sort of deviates from the 'problem' I was writing about in the previous chapters. But the problem is still there. It's not a change in storyline just a delay…because we have to go to Okinawa….cuz Ha-san wants to.

'Okinawa? For summer vacation?' Mayuko repeated. 'I'll definitely go! Can I go? Is it okay?'

'Yeah, you can go,' Hatori replied. 'Since I just invited you.'

Hatori wondered why Mayuko was so excited. All he did was ask her to come with him to Okinawa for a vacation. A year ago if anyone would have told him that he'd be going to for a summer vacation he would've wondered if they were drunk or daft. But this was clearly happening.

'Honestly, there are so many places within the country I've never been to.' Hatori explained. 'So for now the south is in order.'

'THAT'S GREAT!' Mayuko yelled excitedly. 'Sounds like Hatori-kun is in a good mood. Hatori-kun and the south island! Hatori-kun and half sleeved shirts!' Mayuko wondered at the back of her mind why Hatori had suddenly decided to go on a vacation. But she was happy for him nonetheless. She was glad he was finally chilling out. It had been forever since she had seen Hatori like this. Although it wasn't different from what Hatori usually was like but taking a vacation definitely meant he was feeling good. But most of her happiness came from the fact that she was invited. This would be their first trip since he had rather abruptly asked her out. She hadn't been able to believe it when he had asked her and had felt stupid for asking him to repeat himself around five or six times.

'Yeah it'll be fun.' Hatori answered still wondering what exactly it was that was making the usually collected Mayuko so hyper. 'Because I can imagine you in a swimsuit.'

She went still for a moment and stared at him in surprise.

'Uh my figure in a swimsuit….is….it's a joke.' She started. 'Because….I really…don't have any breasts….and I'm tall so….'

Hatori couldn't help but laugh. So there was something Mayuko was insecure about. But what he found funny was that she cared to explain.

'You're laughing!' she said. 'He's laughing at me.'

'No no.' he said trying to collect himself. 'I just don't know why you'd care to explain.'

He smiled at her. She was fun to hang out with. She always was. She was a strong person and was like a mature version of Shigure. He wondered whether it was possible to be mature and Shigure at the same time. No she was nicer than Shigure.

'By the way, just so that you don't get a huge shock when we get to the airport, let me tell you we'll be having company.'

'Company really? Good! The more the merrier.' She stopped realizing something. 'wait….Shigure is going as well?'

He nodded watching her slump her shoulders. He laughed when she made a 'WHY ME?' face.

'It's not just Shigure. Ayame will be coming along as well.' He knew she wouldn't mind Ayame. She enjoyed his eccentricity. 'And ofcourse they'll be bringing people with them.'

She sat up. This was news. These boys from the 'Mabudachi Trio' were very secretive about who they were dating, except Shigure. But as far as she knew he had never been in any serious relationships so they weren't worth much mention anyways. He was more of the make-it-quick-and-break-it-up sort. She gave an inward sigh. Great! She was going to meet another one of Shigure's badly picked girlfriends.

'Who are they bringing?' she asked.

'Ayame will bring Mine-san along. She works with him and I'm guessing now that-' he stopped himself. Mayu didn't know of the curse he reminded himself. 'I'm guessing they're dating now.'

'And Shigure?'

'Oh he's bringing a character.' He said wondering where to start. She knew Kana's memories had been erased at the command of the leader of the clan. He chose not to mention that. 'He's bringing Akito along.'

'Akito, eh?' Mayuko wondered what sort of person Akito was. 'Probably one of those giggling bimbos that Shigure always seem to attract.' She thought.

'Akito Sohma is the leader of the Sohma clan.' Mayuko choked on her drink. 'He's bringing a guy!' she thought out loud without realizing.

'No, Akito is a girl.' He took a deep breath. 'This is going to need some explaining. Akito was brought up as a boy because her mother refused to give birth to the baby if it was a girl…y'kno if she was a girl there would be a little problem with the inheritance. Akito just recently disclosed her secret so I thought she might want a little vacation as well. And she hasn't been anywhere either…actually I doubt she's ever crossed a street without help…No I doubt she has ever crossed a street.'

He trailed off watching Mayuko's serious expression. Mayuko wondered if this was the same 'leader' that had ordered for Kana's memories to be erased. And if yes, then how was she supposed to feel about this? Should she be mad at Akito for ruining her best friend's relationship with Hatori or should she be grateful? Afterall, if it wasn't for the leader then she would never have been here with Hatori. She stopped herself. 'How can I think that way?' she thought. 'How can I be grateful for something like that?'

She decided not to ask Hatori about it. It probably wasn't even the same person. It couldn't be.

'So what is Shigure doing with a girl like that?' she asked. Afterall, Shigure always seemed like the sort who would date someone just to have fun. And this girl clearly needed someone more caring.

'Well as hard as this is to believe, Shigure has always liked her.' He explained. 'They have a history.'

'Shigure has always liked a guy?' she chuckled.

'C'mon Mayu. I thought you'd be able to guess that he knew she was a girl.'

'Yeah I know. It's just funny when I think about it that way.' She said. 'So Shigure is capable of liking someone? That's new!' She wondered if it had more to do with her social status than her personality and it definitely wasn't about looks if the girl can manage to pass off as a boy.

'Yeah…like I said…it might be a little hard to believe but it's true. He's always wanted to officially be with her.'

'Wait..' Mayuko said at the thought of something. 'Is it alright? I mean, I dated Shigure for a while.'

'I wonder..' Hatori replied. 'Either way I'm sure Akito knows that Shigure has dated other girls. I'd be surprised if she didn't know.' Hatori wondered if he was making the right decision. He had thought of not inviting Shigure and Akito. But he thought it would be odd if Ayame and Mine went and Shigure and Akito didn't. As much as Shigure annoyed him he still wanted the three of them to go together and he did want Akito to come along as well and same went for Mayuko. When he had asked Shigure about it, Shigure had shrugged and said, 'Well Akito needs the truth more than she needs security.'

'But it's a vacation, Shigure.' Hatori had tried to explain. 'I don't want Akito to be tensed up during a vacation. Nor do I want that for Mayu-chan.'

'You worry too much Ha-san.' He had said waving his cigarette around. 'You take care of Mayu and I'll look after Aki. It'd be a bit odd for a while but Akito and Mayuko are both women with strong wills I think they would get along just fine.'

Hatori sighed. It couldn't be helped. He had already told Shigure to ask Akito and he had already asked Mayuko. The deed had been done. What was left was the unfolding of the events.

'Okinawa?' Akito asked in disbelief. 'For vacation?'

'Why is this so hard to believe?' Shigure asked sipping on his tea.

'Yes Akito-san why is this so hard to believe?' Ayame repeated Shigure. 'It would be fun. You'll get to see new places and meet new people and take your mind off of things.'

Akito picked up her cup of tea distracting herself and buying herself a little time to think. It was already difficult being around Ayame specifically while he had spent the past half an hour ranting about Yuki. How in the world would a vacation with Ayame and Hari-ni help her relax? She sipped on her tea. Ayame made the best tea ever. None of the maids could make tea that well. She had forgotten all about how relaxed his tea made her feel. Afterall, she hadn't had any since Ayame had started living outside.

'And Mine is coming along!' Ayame exclaimed tugging at Shigure's arm.

'That's great, Aya.'

'Mine?' Akito asked feeling left out of the conversation.

'Oh she is my shop's one and only worker.' Ayame explained wondering if he should tell Akito that he was dating Mine. It was alright now. Akito was different. She'd find out eventually. 'Mayu-chan is going as well.' He continued deciding to take the focus off of Mine.

Akito felt stupider. She didn't know who these people were. She realized she knew nothing about their lives. She had missed out on everything. What was worse was that they knew everything about her life. These were the people in the Jyunishi who were supposed to be closest to her in a more emotional and social sense since she had grown up around them but she still knew nothing about them.

She had been feeling stupid for the past few days. What with noticing that she had no idea how to get Shigure to share his problems with her and realizing she knew nothing about how to make him feel better. He had been acting strange lately. She would find him staring at nothing in specific deep in thought. But that was Shigure wasn't it? He was always in some other world.

For a while she entertained the idea of not going to Okinawa while watching them talk about some woman called Mayuko. She wasn't a part of their circle.

'Alright.' She said. 'Let's go then.'

Entertaining the idea only made her realize that she didn't want to miss out anymore. She wanted to know these people they spoke of and she wanted to know the three best friends better. She wanted to finally be a part of their lives.


End file.
